paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Companies
Several fictional companies appear in the PAYDAY universe, some appearing only in PAYDAY: The Heist and others crossing into PAYDAY 2. GenSec GenSec Industries, or GenSec, for short, is a private security company that designs security systems including security doors, alarm systems and offers security service including security guards and armored convoys. GenSec also manufactures various types of body armor, one of them being the Flak Jacket. Garnet Group The Garnet Group deals in jewelry and art. Its CEO and namesake is Mr. Garnet. The crew completes a heist (Diamond Heist) in its headquarters, which is located in a 23-story urban building and contains a vault full of diamonds and jewelry. In Jewelry Store and Ukrainian Job, you can see boxes in the manager's office with Garnet Group's logo on it. DiamondHeist vault door.jpg DiamondHeist picture diamond.jpg GarnetGroup logo.jpg GarnetGroup screen.jpg Garnet Group Boxes.png Frank Yaeger Also pronounced Franz Jaeger, Franz Yaeger and Franz-Jäger, this company provides cheap but popular security measures for many of Washington D.C.'s establishments. Their most prominent product is their line of safes that ranges from small 50x50cm security boxes to large, reinforced ones like the one seen (and eventually blown up) in Counterfeit. The company likely manufactured the common black security cameras as well, seeing how easily they can be destroyed like the safes. Their products, while widely used, are not known for their durability (save for the Counterfeit safe) and pales vastly in quality when compared to their competitor Titan (see below), whose products are more sturdy and aesthetically pleasing but likely cost more as well, thus limiting their use. True to this fact, Frank Yaeger products are almost completely replaced/superseded by their Titan counterparts on Mayhem+ difficulty. 2015-02-09_00001.jpg|The safe in Counterfeit, one of the more sturdy products of the company. 246210_screenshots_2013-08-04_00014.jpg|A 100x100cm Frank Yaeger safe in Jewelry Store. Big Safe.jpg|A 50x 200cm Frank Yaeger safe in Four Stores. Murkywater Murkywater is a private military contractor first appearing in PAYDAY: The Heist, and again in PAYDAY 2 in numerous heists, some with indirect involvement. They are an overall shady company, moving all sorts of contraband, frequently stolen by the Payday Gang. Murkywater appears in Slaughterhouse, Beneath the Mountain, Birth of Sky, Hell's Island, and The White House. They are mentioned in the Payday 2 remake of No Mercy. Pear Store The Pear Store is an electronics store specializing in consumer household electronics such as laptops, digital devices and headsets. Their stores are found in Four Stores and the Mallcrasher mall. Twenty-Four Seven Twenty-Four Seven is a convenience store. It can be found in Four Stores and, the Street Escape, as well as the Get the Coke tutorial heist. White Mesa White Mesa is a company that specializes in security systems as seen in Counterfeit and apparently also for the police. The company's technology was also mentioned in the description for the Improved Combined Tactical Vest. White Mesa panel open.jpg White Mesa box.jpg Time Out! Time Out! is a provider of Coffee and other confectioneries in the DC Metro area, perhaps even further. It advertises in numerous places throughout DC, and has numerous Cafe areas in DC, with a wide appeal to the "Hipster" community of DC, as referenced by Bain. Time Out Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Diamond Store heist. 2014-03-16_00001.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Four Stores heist. 2014-03-16_00002.jpg|Another angle of the Four Stores' Time Out! Cafe. 2014-03-16_00003.jpg|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Cafe Escape. Time Out Cafe Transport.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in Transport: Crossroads. Time Out Mall Cafe.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Mallcrasher heist. Time Out Cafe Jewelery.png|''Time Out!'' Cafe, as seen in the Jewelry Store heist. DC DC is one of the major clothes companies in the DC metro area, with stores in and around the DC area, including in many of DC's Malls (the Location of the heist Mallcrasher), with many fashionable suits and evening attire available in the street shops. DC Clothes store.png|DC Store, as seen in Cafe Escape. DC Clothes Store Mall.png|DC store, as seen in Mallcrasher heist. Shield A company who owns the Mallcrasher heist's shopping mall. They are apparently somewhat high in standing, as many large companies place their shops in Shield premises. 2014-03-16 00004.jpg|The Shield logo in the front of the mall. Harvest & Trustee Harvest & Trustee is a bank company who is presumably the primary bank in DC. Since it owns the bank seen in Bank Heist, day 3 of Firestarter, and also all of the ATMs seen throughout the game, Harvest & Trustee appears to be the only, or at least most prominent, banking group from PAYDAY 2. Various signs located around the bank display the company slogan: "With you all the way". The police notes that the group is insured by the federal government and thus have lax security procedures, much to Commissioner Garrett's disgust. 2014-03-16_00005.jpg|A Harvest & Trustee ATM. Harvest & Trustee Branch 1.png|''Harvest & Trustee'' bank, as seen in Bank Heist and Firestarter heist. Harvest & Trustee Branch 2.png|Another view of the Harvest & Trustee Branch. Falcogini Falcogini a premium provider of luxury sports cars and other top of the line cars, with car dealerships around DC. Their car dealerships can be seen in Mallcrasher, Hoxton Breakout, Transport: Downtown, Diamond Store, and the Car Shop, where it becomes the target of the Payday gang. Their advertisements can be seen in various places throughout the DC Metro Area. 2014-03-16_00007.jpg|Falcogini's sign. 2014-03-16_00008.jpg|Falcogini's presence in the Shield mall. Target.jpg|Falcogini cars in the Car Shop heist Falcogini Ad.jpg|Falcogini advertisement on Hoxton Breakout Day 1. Titan Titan is a security company which provides surveillance and passive security measures for GenSec, they offer top-of-the-line security measures in comparison to their cheaper and more popular competitor Frank Yaeger. Using state of the art materials, their devices are protected against explosive devices and most aggressive methods of sabotage, rendering them nigh-indestructible. The company's motto is apparently Suck It (likely directed towards criminals). Popular Titan products include the highly-secure Titan Safes and the indestructible Titan "SecuriCams", both of which are highly prevalent on Mayhem+ difficulty as part of the Premium Security plan, however the Benevolent Bank curiously lacks such security measures. Titan cam.png|A Titan "SecuriCam" 2014-11-04_00001.jpg 2015-06-07_00002.jpg|Titan Safe Omni Exports Omni Exports is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day Heist. ElectionDayOmni.jpg Kranich Global Import & Export Kranich Global Import & Export is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day Heist. Posters of the company can be seen on the walls of the Capitol Savings Bank in Plan C of the Election Day heist. A Kranich office can be seen in Diamond Store. ElectionDayKranich.jpg ElectionDayPlanCKranich.jpg Avalon Logistics Avalon Logistics, or simply Avalon, is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day heist. Offices owned by Avalon Logistics can be seen in Diamond Store, Hoxton Breakout Day 1, and Car Shop. ElectionDayAvalon.jpg HoxtonBreakoutAvalon.jpg 2015-06-07_00003.jpg Hefty Shipping & Transport Ltd. Hefty Shipping & Transport Ltd. is a shipping company. It is one of the four possible companies responsible for transporting the voting machines for the DC mayoral election in the Election Day heist. ElectionDayHefty.jpg Schäfer & Gewehr GmbH Schäfer & Gewehr GmbH is a German weapon manufacturing company. It is the fictional counterpart of " ". Weapons developed by Schäfer & Gewehr are the Bootleg, Compact 40mm, Compact-5, Contractor, Gewehr 3, Jackal, Little Friend 7.62 and M13 9mm. They typically have non-copyrighted names in-universe, as can often be seen printed on their sides. These however, like their parent company, are liable to be renamed again themselves when acquired for use by the Payday Gang. Since it's based on H&K, the Arbiter, Brenner 21, Interceptor .45, JP36 and SpecOps are most likely developed by SG as well, though these weapons do not show any "SG" markings. D.E.C.A Technologies Not much is known about this company, aside from the fact that they apparently produce compound bows and are in some way associated with Murkywater, as crates with D.E.C.A logo can be seen in Henry's Rock heist. Trivia *"Frank Yaeger" is a reference to "Franz Jaeger" of the Olsen Banden (The Olsen gang), a fictional Danish criminal gang in the eponymous film series and the Swedish adaptation "Jönsonligan", where it is a notoriously hard-to-crack safe. ** It is possibly also an allusion to the character Gray Fox from the Metal Gear series, whose real name is Frank Jaeger. Given Payday's allusions to other pop culture icons and games, it isn't much of a stretch. *The name and logo of the White Mesa company are a reference to the Half-Life game series (developed by Valve Software), and its scientific institute and company "Black Mesa". This is corroborated by the Left 4 Dead crossover No Mercy.http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showpost.php?p=32223827&postcount=1 *The Harvest & Trustee might be a obscure reference to the real Manufacturers and Traders Trust Company (M&T Bank) based on the names being somewhat synonymous, a green color scheme, presence in the real DC Area and use of an ampersand.https://www.mtb.com/personal/Pages/Index.aspx *The logo and name of Falcogini are a parody of the Automobili Lamborghini company (sans the "h"), a brand of Italian luxury cars.http://www.lamborghini.com References Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 2